Adios Frigost
by In the dreams
Summary: bueno la historia en si comienza en el mundo de Dofus, exactamente después de que ocurriera el error fatal de Kontatras y de la pobre de Jiva. La historia nos llevara a un nuevo mundo, a pesar de hablar de Dofus iré a Wakfu, el juego, y ojala les guste y algún día entren a este juego que es gratis y es una creación también de ankama games.


Hola, soy nuevo, la verdad escribo porque tengo una historia, algo que me enseño la vida, es un sueño, contado desde una perspectiva del video juego que me enseño que es vivir.

Tambien aunque diga que es dofus, la historia la voy a desviar un poco a Wakfu(el juego), que en el fondo sera una buena historia

Interdimensionado

Era mi ultima misión para la grandiosa ciudad de Bonta el maestro de armas Amayiro estaría contento de que nosotros, sus discípulos, llegáramos antes que las fuerzas de Oto Mustam al lugar de los hechos, este evento cambiaría totalmente el mundo de los doce y debíamos resguardar el poder que significaba esta responsabilidad, venceríamos a dos pájaros de un tiro, o tal ves hasta más, no más Djaul ni sus lame botass Brakmarianos, no más guerras incesantes,veríamos el renacer de un nuevo pueblo, un verano eterno, por Jiva, era una maravilla.

El carro se detuvo, afuera se escuchaba una voz grave, fría y agotada " Muy bien nenas, es hora de trabajar, ustedes cuidaran el perímetro, y las fuerzas de élite se mantendrán cerca del castillo... ¿He? ¿Qué es esto? A si claro que pasen". Una pesada mano golpeo el por afuera del carro y se puso nuevamente en marcha, mis compañeros tenían unas caras de emoción, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parecían unos recién llegados, como si hubieran llegado apenas ayer de Incarnam, unos pequeños, eramos un equipo reducido, nos llamaban los delta Frost, nuestro capitán era un Ocra, dicen que el le atinaba con una flecha a un moskito a 500 metros de distancia, Lady Sheram, una sadida capaz de aplastar tus miembros con tan solo mover un dedo, tenia unas zarzas impresionantes y sus muñecas, ni bromear, te acababan en un segundo, después estaba Philipo, un eniripsa, el mejor medico del mundo, y al final yo, un joven pandawa, 23 años, me sentía viejo, pero le dedique mi vida a la armada bontariana, todo por la paz de este mundo. Llegamos a la entrada del castillo para resguardarlo, nos bajamos uno por uno según el orden que les mencione, todos estaban contentos pero algo olía mal, Djaul no era tan idiota, es un fiero demonio, no permitiría perder de esta manera, pero sin duda todo estaba muy calmado.

Se acercaba medio día y aun no había movimientos enemigos, la gente llegaba a montones a la torre del Conde Kontatras para presenciar este acto, el acto que nos sumiría en un eterno y cálido verano, bueno no eterno pero si largo. Había mucha gente al pie de la torre, Kontatras se había aparecido, recuerdo que en su manos había una niñita con un frasco de un extraño liquido que en mi vida había visto, pero pareció que a nadie le importaba, todos estaban emocionados, era acaso esta isla un cambio, cosas nuevas o se volvería nuestro infierno, no, me negaba a pensar mal de Kontatras, ayudo tanto al continente amakneano como a estas nuevas y extrañas tierras de las cuales apenas teníamos conocimiento, excepto por Amayiro que parecía conocer esta isla desde hace siglos, todo el pueblo estaba contento. No recuerdo muy bien que paso después, Kontatras entro rápidamente a su torre y sentí como que de golpe la noche cayo sobre nosotros, y algo se aparecía sobre la torre del conde. Mi ojos me engañaban, era Jiva, le entrego algo, ¿ Que era?. El ambiente cambio totalmente escuche unas explosiones, la gente se alarmo, salio corriendo, se armo confusión, en las lejanías veíamos fuego, explosiones, era como si una guerra se desatara, y en el castillo toda la gente estaba loca, lo peor fue lo que vino después, las nubes se oscurecieron, aparecieron relámpagos, se sintió frió el aire, era Djaul, con sus enormes garras y sus cuernos y su gran cuerpo, se desato una pelea. Mi equipo rápidamente entro al castillo, no sabíamos que pasaba afuera, pero sin duda era mejor que lo que estábamos viendo adentro, un castillo lleno de engranajes, maquinarias extrañas, mientras subíamos había una maquina llena de este extraño liquido que vi en la botellita de la niña, las piezas grandes, chicas, medianas, todo se movía aceleradamente, como si fuese a explotar, íbamos a morir ahí pero tal parecía que a ninguno de mis compañeros de armas, que todos tenían familias, les fuese a importar, recuerdo que murmuraba desesperadamente por Jiva, le rezaba a la diosa que estaba afuera luchando por no sabemos que.

Llegamos a lo alto de la torre pero Jiva no estaba y Djaul se había ido, no entendíamos nada, derrepente todos los de mi equipo cayeron muertos y atrás de mi apareció un dragón, los dragones no existen como demonios había uno ahí, gritaba como loco, mire al conde quien me vio con sus ojos y movió sus brazos lanzándome una especie de hechizo, no entendí que paso.

Ahora estoy aquí en una ciudad devastada, sin conocer a nadie y desde aquí comenzaría mi nueva aventura.


End file.
